Akira Hongo/Techniques
'Techniques' As Hongō was Sho's original master, it could be surmised that he knows all of the Karate techniques he taught his disciple. Evidence from Seta's and Hayami's martial arts styles also implies that Hongō knows a variety of Karate styles specializing in certain strikes, such as knife hands, grapples, or kicks. His preferred fighting style involves primarily using knife hand tactics. *Dakki Kuzushi Gawashi: A stance that invovles changing ones stance to make sure that the user can evade ones technique at the last second. *Dankuu Shuutougiri: The technique that gave Sakaki his scar during their flashback fight, Akira builds up force and does something like an incredibly swift chop, only it's performed going sideways, being the reasoning for Sakaki's horizontal scar. *Front Kick: Hongō strikes his leg up and destroys the ground and sends a powerful shockwave to his opponent. *Gamaku: An ancient karate technique separates the upper and lower body and makes the user pretends to stand on one leg, but actually stands on the other leg. *God Hand Inyou Kyokuha Nukite: A much more stronger version of the Jinenken: Nejire Nukite. The user strikes both arms at the opponent in a similar manner, however, one of the strikes is a feint while the other strikes the opponent with the full force behind the blow, leaving the opponent unable to tell which arm will be a fient or not. This is considered Hongō's strongest move and is a trump card. *God Hand Leg Wave Twist Thrust: Hongō's ultimate move used against the demon god fist Junazard. It is essentially identical to his God Hand Inyou Kyokuha Nukite (Yin-Yang Ultimate Oliteration Spear Hand), except that he adds a knee drive into his elbow of the "true strike", greatly enhancing the power of the thrust. Despite his arm being largely injured, the attack was still able to pierce both through Junazard's full power defense and through his torso. It was also the only significant hit and the deciding hit he landed on Junazard throughout the death match. *Jinenken- Nejiri Nukite: Unlike Sho, who rapidly alternates his spinning knife hands, Hongō shoots both hands forward and strikes simultaneously, piercing through his opponent. *Kumade Renpa: A move that strikes the opponent with multiple strikes with his fists. *Maeba no Kamae: A traditional Karate technique, it is an iron defense that concentrates in the users hands to cross guard the opponents attacks. *Metsujou Raigou Nukite: An upward strike that invovles the user to strike with his hands striking the opponent multiple times. *Muten Kendoku and Shinchi Nengen: A rapid striking attack that involves striking the users upward and kicking them around the ground level. *Naizouage: This is a breathing technique in Karate that raises the user's organs to the rib cage, protecting them from enemy hits. *Seikentsuki: A straight foward punch that invovles the user constricting their muscles and striking the user with their body from the muscle flexes. *Sensen Body: Constrict all the muscles in your, if you constrict your body and make it like steel, you can bounce off attack, your body was lax, so it's like making your muscles explade all at once. *Shichi Nengen Style Chouryou Kankuu Shuurin: A fast pace striking move where Hongō attacks all his opponents at all the areas. *Shinchi Nengen Ryu Chouryou Kankuu Shuurini: A powerful Karate move that involves Hongō raising both arms up and then reapeatidly striking his opponent all over their body with a barrage of punches and kicks. *Soumawashiuke: A technique where the user pivots their body and while turning, uses the rotational force to divert an opponent's attack, thus giving the user an opening to follow through with their own. *Tenchi Jouge: Also called the stance of Overpowering Annihlation, it is a highly offensive stance. *Uzmawashi Zanrin Geri: A technique in which the user balances on one leg, allowing them to send a large flurry of kicks towards the opponent's upper body, particularly, the head, hence the name.